


Picture Perfect

by OpenUniverse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenUniverse/pseuds/OpenUniverse
Summary: When June, an artistic prodigy at RAD, needs to hurry and complete her portfolio for the exchange program, she runs out of inspiration at the worst time possible. However, when Mammon stops by and sees her predicament, he pulls out all the stops to help her out.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Picture Perfect

Life moves through time like a drop of water through a river, constantly churning and bubbling with no concept of each molecule that becomes a part of it. With each passing stone and every fish that swims through it, the water must find a way around and continue on, pushed only by the brute force of the river around it. Life continues on, ebbed into the flow time without thought as to consequence.  
June Goldeen found herself streaming down her own personal river, of which felt was about to come to an abrupt end. She could feel the tension, the jagged rocks that seemed to push higher and higher around her, leading somewhere she wasn’t ready to wash up. A waterfall was coming, and without much to cling onto, she’d crash down to the churning streams below frighteningly soon.  
She was used to the soaring clouds of gold and tangerine above her, piled high amongst the setting sun, the sweetness of dry Kansas air blowing through her hair. She missed the earthy smell of corn fields, the pounding feet running amidst the stalks that hid them from prying eyes. Her current landscape did little to mimic the agricultural surroundings of her hometown; ashen soil under foot that puffed into the air with every step like sand, brazen stalks of stiff tan stems jutting out of the ground like someone had shoved sticks into it. The sky was a cozy constant crimson that slathered charcoal and cotton candy clouds amongst the cellophane sun, which glazed the Devildom in a ghostly white light that was reminiscent of the full moon back in the human realm. It felt like a dream more than a nightmare when she stepped outside, taking in the harsh nature of it with an artist’s appreciation. The Devildom was coarse and rough in every sense of the word, much different than the rather soft atmosphere of her small town home, and she immersed herself in it as much as she could; bathing in the pale daylight, trying to nurture the foreign flora, and simply being in the presence of the land.  
It just didn’t connect like she had hoped.  
June was a boundless vessel for creation, able to lay anything she saw down to the canvas with acute accuracy and stylish flare. Her room in the House Of Lamentation could easily be mistaken for an artist’s studio, given the sheer amount of paintings covering the walls, not to mention the supplies that littered every surface. Paintbrushes rested on cups of murky water, tubes of paint grouped by color on top of her dresser, a stack of ready canvases covered in a protective cloth near the bed. Sat in the center of the small room was the artist herself, criss cross applesauce, staring blankly up at the canvas three times the size of her head, which stood proud on an easel next to an open window.  
The smell of a bonfire wafted in from the restaurant down the road, permeating her thoughts. Her eyes ached as her gaze flickered over the sketchbook on her lap, small notes and thumbnails scattered over the page, dabs of color washed over in the attempt to make a concise palette to no avail. Her mind no longer registered the scribbles of her handwriting as thought, but as squiggly gray lines on paper. Closing her eyes, she let her back fall to the floor, forcing her to take a deep breathe upon on impact. June’s chest rose and fell in time with the slow beat of the music she heard playing from some far off corner of the house. Her hands rubbed at tired eyes, pressing gently to alleviate the growing headache that started to settle in. A rumbling interrupted the faint hum of notes, much closer than any other source of noise, as the smell of smoke grew nearer, carrying the aroma of meat fresh from the grill with it. It was in that instance that June realised exactly how hungry she had become while pondering her latest painting, having opted to skip her breakfast ( it had annoyed Lucifer, though she promised to come out for lunch in order to satiate him).  
She turned to her side, peering up at the canvas that mocked her defeated form, an irritated scowl evident on her freckled face. The scratchy white surface begged her to paint something, anything, on it, but as soon as her hand finished it’s thumbnail sketch, the idea soured in her mind and it seemed a waste. Her indecisiveness had been the bayne of her artistic career for as long as it started, leaving her future an uncertain waterfall of possibility that would quickly end if she didn’t progress during her time at RAD. Only a few months remained and her portfolio had yet to be filled, Lord Diavolo getting more and more eager with each passing day to see his prodigy student’s work. Little did he know...there was practically none.  
June loved the Devildom, she truly did, but the environment stifled her creative juices with an iron fist. The young artist did everything she could to paint something magnificent, yet the ever stagnant surroundings did little to stimulate her imagination. Her sketches were rigid and lifeless, the picture of promising potential, yet they lacked the flavour of youth she was known for. The problem of her paintings needed to be fixed, and fast, or else she feared what could happen should she end the year with nothing to show for it.  
A sudden knocking on the heavy door startled the poor girl from her anxious thoughts, her body twitching at the sudden noise, chest heaving for a moment as her eyes snapped open from their half lidded state. Beneath the gap of her bedroom door, laid a shadow and a pair of white socks that she couldn’t immediately place.  
“Come in?” June croaked out, her voice raspy from hours without use or hydration. Her eyes, like two drops of melted chocolate, stared at the door behind her, neck having to crane to see from her current position on the floor.  
A loud creaking accompanied the padding of feet that entered her carpeted room, her tired gaze lazily dragging itself up the figure. Tan skin peeked from under a pair of blue jeans, a plain black shirt tucked into them, partially covered by a copper bomber jacket. The jacket’s collar popped up onto the cheek of its wearer, of which a pair of golden sunglasses brimmed on his strong nose. In his hands he held a pair of styrofoam boxes, each with a scribbled letter on top in permanent marker, the aroma of smoke and meat making June’s mouth water as she connected the dots.  
“You okay there, Junie?” Her visitor asked, kicking the door closed with his foot. She watched him make the two step trip to her slunked form, sitting down on the carpet alongside, placing one of the styrofoam boxes next to her head of messy brown hair, of which she hadn’t bothered to tie up that morning.  
“Yeah, uh-” She began, clearing her throat, her usual midwestern/southern drawl returning to it’s normal sweetness, “Just taking a little break from painting, you know how it is”.  
A small smirk peeked onto his face as she sat up, facing him with the box now on her lap, the sketchbook discarded next to her leg. The noontime sun shown through her open window, the softest of pinks caressing wherever it touched; it smoothed along the spotted slopes of her gentle cheekbones, kissed the strawberry milk stained lips that stretched into her signature mellow smile. A powder pink highlight shined in her eyes, sparkling like a twinkling star on a clear night, which stared at him with an unburdened expectancy.  
It was at that moment he noticed how tense his own face had become, his pale eyebrows pinching upwards as his smirk had grown till the corners of his ultramarine shaded eyes wrinkled in a pure happiness. The sight of her - stray hairs poking out from her head of hickory waves, the remnants of sleepy muscles still evident in how she held herself, a collared pajama top tucked into a short skirt - it held an air of domesticity that filled a corner of his heart he didn’t know existed, and the thought sent him shaking his head to forcefully shove the notion from his mind. His cool blue gaze landed on the canvas nearby, completely void of any shadow of color, his eyebrows now raised in surprise, smile dropping.  
“ ‘Taking a break’? Dude, there’s nothing on that” He sighed at the look of vague annoyance on her face, and changed the subject, “Whatever, The Great Mammon has brought you some lunch from the Australian Barbeque place uptown” Without another word, he opened his box, unwrapping the shining tin foil square that lay inside.  
A low grumbling emitted from the girl’s stomach, to which she quickly opened her own take out container.  
“My stomach thanks you, oh Powerful Demon”  
A puff of steam seethed towards June as the container opened, a sheet of tinfoil blanketing an order of meat skewers, grilled to perfection, on a bed of what seemed to be cauliflower drenched in some sort of pink sauce. Spices lingered in the air, dashes of paprika and chili powder evident in how the spicy aroma stung her nose.  
“I didn’t think they had much human food down here, let alone Australian” She remarked absent mindedly, picking up one of the skewers, piled high with mushroom, chicken, and a tentacle or two of squid, pulling off a piece of golden brown poultry with her teeth.  
“Of course we’d have this kinda stuff here, “ Mammon said between bites, “ It’s not called the land down under for nothin’”  
A small chortle left her mouth, covering her lips with her hand to prevent any unsightly mess laughing while eating could cause.  
“I guess so,” she swallowed, turning her head to the easel as her teeth plucked a mushroom from the wooden stick, “I’m glad you came to my rescue though, I’ve been so busy fussin’ over this portfolio piece I hadn’t thought to eat”  
At that, an empty skewer smacked the side of her face, whipping upwards from her cheek and landing in the thick bunch of hair pushed behind her ear. Pain erupted in her facial nerves, a thin red stripe forming on her cheek from the impact, and her hand instinctively clutched her face as she yelped in surprise. Her eyes went wide in shock as she turned to face him, his own expression one of mild anger.  
Mammon, eyebrows scrunched in the middle of his face, mouth winded up into a tight frown, pointed another skewer - though this one was partially eaten - at her face again.  
“You humans have NO sense of self preservation, I swear!” A blush painted itself on his cheeks, “If I hadn’t been here with food, who knows how long it would’ve taken you to get it yourself…” his voice trailed off, an air of fake confidence suddenly pumping out his next words, “but no worries, June Bug! The Great Mammon will always be there to provide for your every need!”  
She rolled her eyes at his antics, almost forgetting about the stinging pain of her cheek that had mostly faded at this point, a slight dusting of peach covering her features at his nickname. He had grown accustomed to giving her a new one at every occasion, and even though they had been friends for months now, she couldn’t help the fluttering in her stomach everytime the words left his mouth.  
“My every need, huh?” She asked, looking away from him, “If only inspiration worked like that - so you could just give me some and I could get the sketch done, at least”  
The roll of her eyes was languid in nature, an off handed comment about her artistic struggle that sparked an idea in the demon’s brain, glancing at the rough smears of graphite on the sketchbook next to her.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, “Can’t think of somethin’?”  
“Sometimes I think my mind just ain’t wired for this place, ya know?” The gentle shake of her head gave way to a hint of disappoint in her voice, “I just can’t find something nice to paint, is all”  
They sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds in the room of their chewing and swallowing. Mammon pushed the golden glasses from his nose to his forehead, resting them on his snow-like head of hair. He had been spending time with June since the moment she moved in, and not just because of his responsibility as her guardian, but for reasons he couldn't place.  
He watched her chew her food in quiet contentment, popping small chunks of cauliflower into her mouth like popcorn, face flushing at the heat of the dash of chili within the dish. Freckles spotted against the apple tint of her skin, a hand pressed softly to her mouth with a spare napkin to assist in the cleaning process. The delicate way she held it there, the way her eyes widened when the meal became too spicy and she had to grab a glass from a nearby table and gulp down whatever was in it...the little movements she had were average in nature, yet they set the demon's heart aflame. The domesticity of witnessing small, insignificant details of her life and behavior sweetened his day like candy to a child. His breath hitched as she gently closed the box, her meal now done, a smile dancing in her eyes as she glanced at the Mammon.  
Swallowing hard, she stood up to examine the canvas beside them. Her skirt swished with every movement, the black fabric swaying on her thighs, the white and pale lime checkered gingham of her night shirt bunched near her hips as she began to pluck small paint brushes from the easel, examining each one with a scrutinous eye before picking a thick filbert brush to tap against her cheek.  
“If only I could just find something,” she said, her voice taking on a pleasantly desperate tone as she continued, “I'd settle for just about anything”  
“Well then,” He started, standing to match her, “Consider it done”  
"Hm?"  
"You've got a need," He simply stated, moving to stand next to her. His arm stretched along the soft fabric of her shoulders, and he felt just how well she seemed to fit beside him. His hand gripped her, body leaning forward so the greedy man's face was in full frontal view from his spot next to her, a smirk playing along his tawny cheeks, "and the Great Mammon is here to fill that need"  
The smaller girl simply stared up at him, her mind and heart racing so fast she could barely register his words. The sensation of his arm around her, holding her close against his side almost made June want to wrap him in an embrace, though she resisted in favor of folding her arms and shooting him a light smile in an attempt to hide her burning cheeks.  
The scent of his jacket was heavenly, of expensive cologne that twisted around her mind like a rosemary fog. He smelled of sugar-sweet lemonade that tickled her southern nose with the very essence of a cool, shaded summer’s day, reminding her so heavily of the Kansas afternoons she dreadfully missed. She savoured the sensation of his hand clutching her shoulder, of his white tipped fingernails brushing along her freckled skin, silently wishing his hug would have extended to her waist. June was hardly able to think with the idea of her close friend pressed against her, his toned arms wrapped around her smaller frame, her face buried in the aroma of her ice eyed prince charming.  
To be so completely held, to be so protected and cared for, is what she wanted - needed- more than anything; and she wanted Mammon to be the one to fulfill that need.  
“Oh, um, uh-” She stuttered, giving her head a light shake to clear the thoughts that clouded her mind, having to swallow the lump in her throat that formed, her blush growing even stronger, “What- uh, What do you mean?”  
Mammon watched her the entire time, the way her eyes widened the moment he stepped close to her, how the dark pupils in her pecan irises expanded when he came into view. Her face, speckled with the perfect crowning of freckles, grew darker and darker with shades of pink. The tight, soft peach of her cheekbones was alluring, the urge to lean in and take a bite teased his mind; she’d no doubt be just as sweet as the fruit she reminded him of. The demon had to admit, it was extremely cute to watch her get flustered simply from their close proximity, even more so when the familiar look of thought passed over her eyes as his arm laid languid behind her neck.  
A haze clouded the oaken aperture, like the clear glaze of seafoam on the beach sands. A smile played on her raspberry stained lips, plump and dark from the aftermath of eating spicy food, her pearly perfect teeth peeking out from behind them. He caught how her gaze refreshed with the light shaking of her chestnut hair, her curls shading him from view for a moment, enough for her to clean whatever thoughts had littered her mind just seconds before. He was tempted to tease her about it, though the idea of savoury activities crawling amidst the innocence of June’s brain caused his own cheeks to grow hot in mild embarrassment and curiosity.  
“Well,” He started, his voice booming with it’s usual fake confidence, his other hand landing itself on his jacket collar, straightening it against his jaw. A vision blurred through him, of iridescent pools and swamp green grass, an idea clicking in his mind, “I happen to be in the possession of the whereabouts of a really nice plot of land you might like, trust me- it’s nothing like the stuff around here,” His voice softened to something far more genuine, his cerulean stare landing right into hers, a dusting of red evident on his cheeks, “You’ll love it”  
Her smile grew slightly, hands unfolding to give his chest a light push, a giggle bubbling from her throat.  
“You knew about some mystery spot this whole time and you didn’t tell me?” She tsked, a teasing grin stretching along her peachy face, “for shame, Mammon”  
His eyes rolled skyward, pulling a set of keys from his coat pocket, a jingle filling the air around them. His fangs poked gently from his mouth as he spoke, catching the pink afternoon sun of the window, eyes shining with golden streaks that pierced the prismarine.  
“Whatever, you’re a weird one, human,” He brushed the tingling sensation of her hand on his chest from his mind; the momentary contact sending a jolt of dopamine through him, he couldn’t explain it, but just her touch was enough to send shivers down his spine, “Let’s just go before I change my mind” 

A satchel swung at her side, filled with artistic supplies she could’ve potentially needed on Mammon’s mystery trip. A ringed sketchbook peeked from the partially open flap on her bag, a few plastic paint brushes bobbing out with each step. The tiniest twinkling of bells sounded in the air of the garage, the golden hoops that hung from June’s ears bumped against the small, dangly floral ornamentation on them like a windchime. Her hair, now pulled into a high ponytail of auburn curls by a thick, mustard yellow ribbon tied into a bow, gave a perfect view to the shiny pieces of jewelry. Yellow swatched against her dark eyes, a glimmer of aurum painted into the inner corners, finished off with the addition of thick eyeliner wings that accentuated her natural almond shape.  
Other than the light makeup and the tying up of her hair, she was still the same tired, mellow artist she had been in her bedroom, and it caused the gears in Mammon’s brain to turn as they walked side by side into the garage.  
He remembered how she looked while she ate, sitting on the floor, the plush red skyline in the window caressing her every feature. The gentle teasing that flooded from her mouth, the sound of her bell-like laugh, the quiet frustration that emitted from her that seemed to fuel her thoughts and actions. The way June carried herself was a comfortable constant that he could depend on from her, the usual straight shoulders and head held level, a completely neutral physique that welcomed him without question. Her voice seemed to carry for miles to him, explaining obscure artistic movements and technique with the expertise only a prodigy could possess, in a way that wasn’t daunting or complex, but instead embraced the listener and begged them to try for themselves. Everything about her was so inviting; with each flick of her hand during conversation, each inflection of her tone, each gentle action of love...he felt as if she was beckoning to him from a place far away, like a siren to a drunken sailor.  
The bright white of his car soon came into view, and the pillowy substance of his thoughts was yanked away by the high pitched beeping of the doors unlocking.  
Mammon’s car was sleek, definitely fit for a ruler of the underworld, with the comfiest leather seats June had ever had the pleasure of sitting on. She sank into the fabric, reviling in the butter-like smoothness that now enveloped her, an exhale of pleasure leaving the artist’s mouth as she snuggled into her spot. She reached over, grasping the seatbelt and clicked it into its fastener, surprised by the sensation of something brushing against her hand. Her eyes flickered up, only to be met with the golden gaze of a demon she knew all too well. The warmth of their knuckles grazing against each other released an ache inside of the girl, a deep twist in her chest that caused her to take in a sharp inhale of breath, catching a whiff of the demon’s sultry tang yet again. He was so close, it felt as if time slowed for a moment, like honey dissolving in milk.  
Anytime they were close enough to touch, the air felt charged. Each accidental brush of the hand, or careless whisper created an inexplicable tension between them that pulled at their every movement, begging to be closer, only to be denied by the awkward duo.  
As soon as their eyes met, the tension shifted. Mammon’s stare, his eyes too serious and jaded for his softened face, broke into June’s- a quick glance that shot something unexpected into her.  
Fear.  
There was something in the way he looked now that had changed from when they had been in the bedroom together, his fun-filled cerulean gaze now a rough gold, like that of a pirate’s coin covered in muck from a sunken ship. There was something in the way his pupils dilated when he looked at her, a sinking hunger that lay just below the surface, waiting to be fed. Mammon’s stare was cruel, a husky craving that made the girl freeze in her seat, though the seconds ticked away like molasses. He had never been uncaring to her since their friendship developed, and this new found edge was frightening in a way that felt all too real. In the moment of her frozen breath, June was suddenly reminded of the truth she had seemed to forget while spending time with him; Mammon - along with his brothers - were demons, creations of sin and lethal malice that deep down, yearned for destruction and chaos without remorse.  
Chills rose up her spine, a light grimace twisting onto her face, barely able to tear her gaze away from him and onto her satchel. The fear that had swirled in her stomach settled into faint dread as she finally exhaled, feeling the intensity of the demon beside her shift towards the windshield. The hum of the engine welcomed in a time of silent tension, and of contemplation.  
The artist found herself mentally cursing the anxiety that had welled up inside her; she knew Mammon wouldn’t dare harshly touch a hair on her body, he had proven that much. He had repeatedly rushed to her aid in battles, sweeping her away from danger with a strong arm and retaliating with the other, fangs bared and claws sharp.  
The demon always checked her comfort level, no matter if the situation was dire or a casual hang out; she knew he cared, in every sense of the word. With a cautious secondary glance, she saw his posture had changed. His shoulders were tense, arms jutting in angular, stressed positions to hold the wheel, almost as if he was trying too hard to appear relaxed. The girl wanted nothing more than to ask if it meant something; if he was upset or uncomfortable, but she was unsure of how to bring it up ; or perhaps, she thought, maybe she was just being paranoid. Absent-mindedly, she smoothed the fabric of her skirt against her thighs, her vision flickering towards the satchel yet again. A faint bumble-bee like buzzing coursed through the air, pulling each from their own heads.  
June reached into her bag, retrieving the still buzzing cell phone from inside. Mammon glanced at her hand for a moment before returning his eyes to the road, the small device catching his eye. He had seen it a thousand times, for it was much like his own, but it’s appearance never ceased to make him crack a smile due it’s comical display. The case itself was a bright yellow, matching that of her signature bandana, a dark red, glittery chili pepper stuck to the back of it, just enough for her fingers to slide beneath it like a pop socket. He could hear her rapidly pressing key after key on it, texting someone at a lightening- like speed based on the amount of times he could hear her send and receive the messages. Another quick flick to his right, and he could see her set the phone down, a blush evident on her smiling face as she looked out the window.  
“Who’s blowin’ up yer phone?” He asked, his tongue running along the edges of the fangs that poked gently out of his mouth, trying his best to sound nonchalant about it.  
“Oh, you know,” She started, her blush deepening as she twisted a piece of hair around her finger, placing the phone back in her bag, “Just Ivy, wanting to know what we’re up to”  
He hummed in acknowledgement, shoulders visibly relaxing. Ivy had been a close mutual friend between them ever since they had met, the fellow human girl had been the extraverted push to get them to hang out with each other. He appreciated that about her, the way she could just tell when people would click, as well as her ability to effortlessly introduce them; it was one of her strong suits, and sitting next to June, he couldn’t be more thankful for the pink-haired girl’s subtle matchmaking skills.  
“What’d you tell her?” Mammon mused, “that I’m kidnapping you and will only accept a 1,000 grim ransom?”  
“Not at all,” She replied, a shy smile stretching over her features, a hand lightly pressed to her cheek, “I just told her that you’re takin’ me somewhere special, is all”  
She peeked at her phone again, a wall of notifications flooded her lockscreen, all of them from Ivy with....rather savory topics in mind concerning Mammon’s sudden alone time with her. However, one message had gotten the artist into a metaphorical sugar high on the very thought, the words appearing in her mind again and again:  
‘Are you guys on a date or something ;) ‘  
Of course, June had replied with a profuse amount of denial, insisting that he’d never take her out on a romantic outing, and yet the idea failed to cease. Dark branches blurred by outside, her friend’s text message pulsing in her brain. She wasn’t even sure if she liked Mammon romantically, but she had to admit that the thought of getting to openly and honestly tell him everything she felt towards him gave the artist butterflies. The cold chills of his earlier stare had faded, melted into a general sense of giddiness that flooded her nervous state in a way that was new, and real.  
She had had plenty of crushes in her day, she knew what the rush of fascination felt like, the slight obsession that came with being interested in them. She knew the cool, calm way they burned into her mind, taking up her every waking thought for weeks at a time, how she had seen their face everywhere she went. Every moment around them felt like dancing on hot coals, a gracefully painful tiptoe of words and gestures, a shield of flame put up everytime they were around. Utterly, and completely untouchable.  
Yet, Mammon was different.  
It was all so much calmer. Being in his company was...not unlike a day at the beach, as she thought about it. His speech spoke to her like the ocean waves lapping on the hot sands, a tranquil cadence that bubbled and frothed with the tides, conversations ebbing into different topics, spanning to where the skyline met the sea. She could wad into open water, without much fear of drowning, the steady waves keeping her afloat from whatever lay beneath the dark ocean below. Climb onto the sharp rocks, and she’d feel the scales of fish pushing up from the surface of her skin, becoming part of the sea in the purest, most genuine way possible. Every fiber of her begged to be a part of his ocean, to jump in- to say everything, exactly as she meant it - and explore everything the water touched.  
Needless to mention, it was certainly not what she’d describe as a simple fancying of the heart. Though, she had no time to think of it now, given the change of scenery outside.  
“Mammon, hun-” She began, “Where are we?”  
It took June a moment to comprehend her slip of the tongue, regional dialect working against the young artist in a way that hinted at her true feelings. Eyes widened in disbelief at her own mistake, trying painfully hard to maintain her cool, casually excited expression, a nervous sweat waiting to make its appearance on her temples.  
“Did you just-”  
“Yeah, yeah, uh-” She confessed, her eyes closing for a moment as her resolve diminishing in embarrassment, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that...forget about it, just a lil thing my parents used to say, I didn’t mean to-”  
The demon gritted his teeth, struggling to hold back the cliche words that banged against his lips, forced himself to remain quiet for the moment while she spoke. He wanted to put on his sauve air once more, to tell her that she could call him any pet name she wanted, that the vernacular she picked up from her parents was cute, even. However, he ate the sickeningly sweet words, forcing them down his throat and replacing them with a thought process that was far more familiar; confusion. Obviously she didn’t mean anything by it, she said so herself, but he couldn’t ignore the way his chest warmed when she addressed him with such a term of endearment. It was ghastly, feeling such a fuzzy emotion for a human, but then- it was too cozy of a sensation to let go of, like napping on the beach.  
“It’s...fine” He struggled to say, going to unbuckle his seatbelt, voice dimming, “I don’t really get you sometimes, Junie”  
Without another word, his door was open and he was outside, waiting for her to do the same. Based on his reaction, June almost felt silly for getting nervous about her words, he clearly didn’t think anything of it. The purse bumped against her leg as she stepped out, knocking the door closed with her hip while she examined the wonders around her.  
“Welcome,” He announced, hands planted on his waist, admiring the view for himself, “To Mammon’s little piece of paradise!”  
The scenery was gorgeous in comparison to the rest of the Devildom, for she had grown accustomed to the hues of reds and grays that painted everything near the House of Lamentation. This...was something else entirely.  
“Oh, my stars-” She whispered, turning slowly to take it all in.  
In the distance, squat buildings sat against the golden backdrop of the sky, peach and orange shades gradienting towards the horizon. Spot lights shone bright against the afternoon clouds, emitted from a taller building that seemed to be farther than the rest. A wide wall of gray spikes sprouted even further away, the small shining figures that wrestled against them barely visible. The sun was a dollop of pink amidst its surroundings, like a pale cherry atop a banana split. Trees jutted into view all around them, as if they were in the middle of a cursed forest, for they were dark with rot and fungus. She looked down for a moment, noticing the grass was a dead, crispy yellow that crunched beneath each feeble step of her feet, the blades growing - despite it all- in a rich, brown soil that differed from the Devildom’s. The golden lining of the clouds shone down on them, and she was sure they couldn’t be in hell anymore...it was unlike any other place she had seen while in her exchange program thus far.  
“Where did you take me?” She asked, her eyes still planted skyward, completely amazed. The nature around them reminded her of the rolling plains and woods that surrounded her hometown back in Kansas, and a glance to the left struck her as nearly identical to that of the Mount Sunflower trail she had visited as a child, “This feels so familiar, but I know I’ve never been here before…”  
It was endearing, seeing her spin around like a tourist, taking in the view for the first time, her wonderstruck gaze a thing of beauty. He allowed himself a quiet laugh, hands planted in his jacket pockets as a light breeze rolled in, a dry warmth that flitted the human’s skirt playfully over her thighs. Her hand found itself smoothing her garment down as the wind blew, an absent minded gesture she had done a thousand times back home. A blush bloomed rose on his cheeks, chest tightening as the words left her mouth, amber gaze settling on him as she awaited an answer.  
“We’re about to be in Avarice” He smiled, watching her come closer as he explained, “It’s technically the center of Greed in my circle, so you gotta keep your mouth shut about what you see in here”  
“Wow…”She breathed, questions brimming on the tip of her tongue, “If this is the center of Greed, shouldn’t there be, ya know...people getting tortured here or somethin’?”  
“Well...no,” He explained, ushering her with him into the forest with the flick of his hand, their footfall like a cacophony of broken glass, “I guess you could say I’m greedy with it,” He paused, “no one else knows about this place, not even my brothers, so you better be grateful I’m showing this to ya!”  
They passed through the collection of trees, the car quickly becoming lost in the dense brush that surrounded them. Her eyes wandered the scene, admiring the way the sun filtered through the trees, light dancing across Mammon’s rather cross looking face. It wasn’t an unusual sight, he looked vaguely upset most times they spoke, always with a remark or boost to his ego, so she had gotten over his drama fairly quickly.  
“Trust me, I am,” She said, brushing off the uncomfortable expression he wore,“It’ll be perfect for my painting, Diavolo’s going to love it!”  
Her grip on the purse tightened at the thought of the prince, his excited face on the first day of her exchange study, how thrilled he was that she would be submitting a prodigious portfolio at the end of the year, which was quickly approaching. Her blood coursed in her body like a river, tumbling around in her intestines before falling into the abyss of her stomach. Nothing scared her more than the idea of showing up to her student meeting with barely a single painting to show the prince. Nerves settled into place at the thought, the familiar sensation of dread hugging her movements. Visions of Diavolo’s hurt face passed by in her mind, his crossed arms and disappointment fueled her every step as her knuckles turned white, nails dug hard into the flesh of her palm. The light pain was enough to snap the anxious girl from her train of thought, triggering a shake of the head to rid her of the anxiety.  
In that moment, a scream pierced through the air.  
It was shrill, a high pitched cry of anguish that faded into a blood curdling gurgle, sounding impossibly close yet so far all at once. Her eyes shot open, body jolting nearly a foot off the ground, her spare hand flinging itself towards the closest point of contact. The poor girl had never been one of a braver disposition, taking on a rather faint heart when it came to anything remotely horror-esque. The soft skin of her fingers grasped tightly to a nearly foreign object, loose fabric that bunched in her grip. As the scream had begun, it was over, and she was left breathing heavily, clutching her friend’s coat sleeve in the aftermath of panic.  
“You alright, Junie?”  
His voice cut into her, and she moved to unclasp herself from him, only to find her hand covered by another, large and warm. She looked up, Mammon’s concerned honey- colored gaze digging into her, something about the way he gently cupped her hand demanded honesty.  
“Yeah, I’m okay” She breathed, eyes flitting to the contact between them. Silently, she adjusted the grip on his arm, sliding herself into him, their arms now linked, the girl’s hand slipping towards his covered wrist.  
June was not the type to touch others, openly opposing affection from her friends on most days, but she tended to be more lenient with Mammon. The occasional throw of the arm around her shoulder, or maybe the allowance of leaning up against each other while hanging out; but she couldn’t pin a clear reason as to why. If anyone, Ivy and Jane were expected to have the most allowance, given how comfortable June seemed to be with the girls, but the most they were allowed was a casual hug after a rough day. It was truly a mystery to herself, even if no one else noticed the changes in behavior in regards to physical affection.  
Needless to say, the girl’s initiation of deepening the contact between them was very noticed by the demon boy. He moved his hand up her arm, giving a gentle pat to her entwined forearm, Mammon’s vision pointed away from the artist as his mind focused on the sensation of her fingers on his bare skin. The shy way her arm had wrapped around his own, pulling him to her like static cling. His mind went wild in that moment, trying to focus on one concise thought to say that didn’t have to do with the ache in his chest her contact gave him. Naturally, as with most situations, what poured from his mouth was not nearly what he wanted to say, his voice coming off as rough and rather stern towards the frightened girl.  
“Good - THE Mammon will always be here to protect you, got it?” He snapped, continuing their walk, “You’ve got nothing to worry about as long as you’ve got me here, human - but you better not be doing this with anyone else!”  
“Don’t worry, I’m not” She replied, her voice falling flat before asking a question with a hint of remaining nerves evident in her tone, “...but what was that anyway? I thought you said there was no-one around here.”  
“Nah, I just said no-one knew about it,” He pointed his chin to their right, towards the tallest building on the horizon, which seemed to be slightly closer now, “We’re near the Punishment Center, so we’ll be hearin’ some screams while we walk”  
“Punishment Center…?” She asked, subtly urging him to pick up the pace by quickening her footsteps.  
“Relax,” He said, extending the word nonchalantly, “Souls get sent my Circle, and then my board of directors ship ‘em up to the Punishment Center where they get assigned their ‘unholy damnation’ or somethin’...”  
He looked down at her, the sight of her clinging to his arm sending a tingling sensation up his spine, fanning out onto his tawny skin. A warmth rippled over him, goosebumps prickling beneath his clothes, and though he couldn’t see it, he recognised it as his slow descent into Greed. He felt the fangs that had cut from his mouth, suppressing a snarl at the implications it had on his emotions towards the human that now clung to him. He had caught a glimpse at himself in the rearview mirror of his car while driving, and the sight of his eyes nearly caused a line of curses to fly from him; his irises golden like fresh pyrite instead of their normal cerulean. Now, the series of ivory stripes that were now magically painted onto his body were just a hair from being visible to the girl, and it was starting to get ridiculous.  
No matter if he wanted to admit it or not, his body was becoming more and more responsive to June the closer he got to saying his feelings.  
Sooner or later, he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret anymore. 

“Here we are, June,” He said, unwinding himself from her, slightly smug about the way her hand lingered in the air a moment, reaching out for him, which he gladly took in his own.  
Behind him, was a wall of dull green moss, a bright light shining from the other side. June’s fingers intertwined with the demon’s as she watched him open it slightly, like a thick velvet curtain. She slowly walked forward, her eyes almost blinded by the intense brightness that shielded anything ahead of her from view, his hand guiding her inside.  
“Feast yer eyes, human!” He announced, closing the mossen drapery as he followed her, “The most coveted spot in all of the 4th Circle, brought to you by The Great Mammon himself!”  
June’s amazement at the entrance to the woods had been fueled mostly by surprise, but this...was awe inspiring.  
A meadow sprawled out in every direction, the grass a rich canary yellow, though soft as sheep’s wool to the touch. The blades tickled her legs as she began to pad through the field, which extended towards a circle of ancient trees, whose branches reached into the sky feverishly with each moderate breeze, like hands aching for touch. A stream sat in the center of the pasture, it’s waters rippling from an invisible currant, a constant golden, iridescent shine shimmering off the surface of the small waves. Bunches of moss hung from the foliage over head, planting cool, darkened patches of grass beneath them, swaying ever so slightly as the bushels ebbed her closer. A slick heat formed on the back of her neck, the familiar feeling of summertime sweat creeped onto her skin, just like back home. The clouds rolled into view like slats of molten lava in the sky, the sun lowering itself near the horizon, bathing the land in a ginger haze.  
“This place...it’s absolutely wonderful, thank you so much for taking me here” She exclaimed, turning to face her compatriot, who -she realised- had never let go of her hand.  
“No sweat, June bug” His smile was tense, a scrawling line that could no longer veil the sharp teeth that edged out of his mouth, though he prayed to Diavolo that she wouldn’t notice. He quickly changed the subject with a tender squeeze of his hand, a nervous laugh playing at his words, “I didn’t take you out here for nothin’, hurry up and get to work before the sun goes down”  
“...It was just 2:30?”  
“And,” He insisted, pointing his thumb towards the horizon, “It sets pretty early down here, you’ve got like...3 hours left, that should give ya some time, right?”  
She nodded, releasing their hands in favor of reaching into her bag. She ripped the sketchbook from it’s secured place, along with a few pencils, and sat down to work. 

Hours passed, but she hardly noticed.  
The grass beneath her skirt softened the ground, almost as if she were sitting on a bright yellow Zoysia lawn. The two made small talk as she worked, sketching the composition in colors overly visible on the midtone paper, her yellow pencil swirling and looping through the contour of the piece like warm butter on toast, a set of travel size watercolor paints resting near her leg, waiting to be used in the potentia color palette layout of her newest work.  
“I just don’t get it,” She said, scribbling furiously on the paper with a dark orange, “How can something so beautiful exist here, of all places? It’s nothing like where we normally are”  
“I’m the one who made it, and even I’m not sure how its still thriving,” He replied nonchalantly, back leaned on the ground beside her, “But ya know what they say- Divinity is the original sin after all...so maybe that’s why it's here”  
“Wait, you MADE Avarice?!”  
“Didn’t know The Great Mammon was that powerful, did ya?” He joked, “ when I was younger and I still had some of my celestial abilities, I made it so I wouldn’t be bothered by any of my brothers...especially Lucifer, he’d flip if he knew about this. You better keep your mouth shut or we’ll both get in trouble!”  
“No,no, I understand,” She assured, “Not a word,”  
“Good, he’d kill me if he knew I was keeping secrets. Ugh, he’s such a pain!”  
She set down the pencil, reaching now for a pale banana hue, her quizzical nature fueling the flame of the conversation.  
“One more question, I promise,” June started, “Why is it called ‘Avarice’ anyway?”  
“Aaaah, I’m so tired of answering questions,” He whined, stretching his arms above his head on the ground to qualm his sleepy muscles.  
The artist glanced to the skin now being exposed in his moment of carelessness, the thin black of his T-shirt riding up on the chiseled surface of his stomach, a pointed upwards arch of white she knew branched up to the almond of his chest.  
“It’s not even that big a deal” He continued, bringing his arms down to his torso, June quickly looking back to her sketchpad, “It’s just derived from the original name for Greed- Avaritia or somethin’ like that”  
She hummed in acknowledgement, staring down at her paper.  
The composition was perfect, each line of action concise and smooth, flowing within the sketch seamlessly to each subject. The waves, etched out in a cool, matte blue, spiked among the organic shapes of the landscape, a densely shadowed mass of clear water wavered the view of the trees behind it. Each stroke of the pen on paper gave more depth than she had been able to muster in months, the layers of pastel and pencil highlights created a small masterpiece, waiting to be refined on canvas.  
“You done?” He asked, sitting up to his knees, leaning over her shoulder for a peek.  
“Yeah,” She whispered, running her hand over the edge of the paper.  
She looked up at him, the setting sun far below the horizon, the steady violet of night painted across his shadows, like Mammon himself was a painting.  
“I can’t thank you enough for bringing me here…you really are amazing”She trailed off, noticing the bundles of moss becoming ablaze with light of millions of fireflies, blinking so brightly all around them as if the stars had nestled down to listen.  
June, wanderlust swirling in the copper surface of her eyes, stared up at the demon, her words striking a cord in him. In one instance, before the human girl could even blink, she witnessed something that would change their dynamic forever.  
The white, plush hair she dreamed of running her hands through shifted, parted for the addition of two corkscrew curls of charcoal black that twirled beyond his head. They spun from him with inhumane speed, his eyes practically glowing with swirls of intense gold within the shards of prismarine that stills remained. The exterior of his tan bomber jacket ripped away, revealing a rough, darker interior until there was nothing left except for the studded leather jacket that lay underneath. Her expectations were met when she glanced down to his chest, the geometric ivory pattern scrawling across his skin where the shirt had torn away, confusion swimming through her mind. She had barely enough time to register the buckles and golden spikes of his demon form when a pair of wings jutted from his lower back, brushing against her skirt and torso, given how close he still was to her. An intense heat rose up to his cheeks, turning his complexion a dark, beet red.  
They sat there for a moment, not saying a word, their positions causing the soft skin of their cheeks to be mere inches apart.  
“Dang it, human!” Mammon growled, quickly sitting back on his haunches, his now clawed hands covering the nervous crimson of his face from her shocked gaze. HIs shoulders nearly shook, a deep sensation welling up in the pit of his stomach that made him so utterly nauseous.  
“Mammon, is everything alright?” The words left her mouth slowly, the sketchbook slid off her lap, the girl beginning to get a closer look at...whatever was going on.  
“Of course! Leave me alone” He strangled out, though he made no move to further the distance between them. Thoughts of her flooded through him; the ripe peach of her cheeks, the humble brilliance that emitted from her like a fog light in the still air of night, the sweetness of her laugh. He could barely focus on the harsh breathing of his own lungs, his mind screaming with every memory of her, and the temptation for her he now felt in his demonic form. He choked back the words that would change everything, opting to stay painfully silent as she continued to say reassuring words and questions he couldn’t hear over the thrumming of his own heartbeat.  
A tentative hand laid on his shoulder, burning hot against the near connection of their skin, and the tension in his stomach shifted. Without a second of warning, Mammon’s eyes were on her, his palms removed from his blushing face, opting to hold her hands instead. They felt like fire on him at first, stinging his flesh and begging him to say the words he longed to say out loud, until they cooled as if her skin was cold water on sunburn, a refreshing sensation that pushed him forwards.  
“Junie,” He panted, throat drying with each second, the ache in his chest forming yet again as her honest stare bore into him. With a deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak, “I have somethin’ to tell ya, and..and don’t go laughin’ at me, alright?!”  
The girl quickly nodded her head, squeezing his hands in hers.  
The moment he began to speak, it was like the flood gates had opened.  
“Ever since the day I met ya, I kept feelin’ something - I couldn’t stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I tried. I just had to be with ya, all the time, even before we had this whole pact thing, and I didn’t know why. I know I’m pretty thick in the head, but a little while ago...I finally figured it out…!”  
He paused, searching her face for a reaction. The artist’s freckled cheeks were a seething, burnt orange that stretched over the bridge of her nose.  
“Yes?” She ushered him on, her heart beating so fast she felt she might faint.  
“I-uh- well, I guess I’m trying to say-” He stuttered, the tenseness in his chest seeming to move up his body, into his throat, a queasy mess swishing around his tongue before it finally left his mouth, the intense, overwhelming sensation that plagued him for weeks, now gone with a simple:  
“I kinda...like you” His hands tightened as he said it, his speech blindingly fast, as if he stopped he’d get too embarrassed to talk again, “I don't hate hangin' out with ya, and when I see you smile, Junie - its pretty embarrassin', but, it makes me happy...I wanna show off that smile to everyone, and have them know that you're my girl! And I can’t keep it a secret anymore…! I can’t help it, I’m greedy for ya”  
June was silent, never removing her hands from his. His stare was impossible to match, loaded with a fever she had seen only in him while at a casino. Thick, cold tears welled up in her eyes, dripping slowly, like rain on a car windshield, down her cheeks. To an outsider, his exclamations were shallow, a transparent stream of words that were as simple as can be. However, to the young artist, they meant everything.  
"Mammon, I-" She choked, removing her hands from his. There was so much she wanted to say, yet she knew there was a better way to get her point across.  
She reached her hands up to his neck, fingers slipping neatly over the golden spikes and soft leather of his jacket, bringing herself closer and closer yet. Time slowed as she inched their chests to the point of contact, and in that moment, it was as if they could hear their hearts beating against each other, churning in harmony like the rhythm of the tides. Oaken curls rested on his shoulder, her cheek pressed against his burning throat, the phantom of her words brushing his skin as she spoke against him.  
"I would love to be your girl"  
A pair of arms moved over her back, hands dipping into the small of her back, pushing June even closer to him. His palms roamed over her torso, clawed fingers finding their way to her curls, his grip impeccably fragile on the human.  
His human.  
The wings on the demon’s back fluttered lighty, spurred on by just how tightly she clasped on to his chest. A breeze picked up around the two, and it soon came to June’s attention that she was floating. Her body rested on the demon’s strong collar, his arms wrapped in a comfortable vice, a hand holding her head in a protective grasp. Their legs were slightly intertwined, his beneath hers, taking on all her weight as they hovered the few feet above the ground.  
The poor girl yelped in surprise at seeing the sudden adjustment in altitude, causing a vibration to rack through her new boyfriend’s body. His laugh was light-hearted, a warmth that tickled her ears, his hands adjusting so she could peek up at his face.  
His stunning cerulean eyes, sparkling with an abundance of gold, were glassen in the dim glow of the fireflies, tears bubbling onto his eyelashes, a giddy grin crinkled the edges.  
“Sorry,” He chuckled, “My wings kinda...do that when I get...excited”  
Their axises shifted, his feet slowly brushing against the grass beneath them, soles landing flat as his wings stretched out behind him. The extra appendages folded like smears of soot on his lower back, his human’s toes perfectly tipped so as to keep resting on his chest. Gently, she rolled onto her soles, holding her arms onto his collar, his own palms resting idle on the thick elastic band on her skirt.  
The small girl snorted upon seeing his face, blushed about like a flustered child, tear tracks trailing down his cheeks. Reaching a shy hand to his face, she carefully wiped away at the wet surface of his skin, a smile growing on her strawberry lips.  
“Come on, hun, no need to cry”  
At the use of the sweet nickname, a familiar gust of wind skirted around the couple, and a quick glance to the side revealed his wings had begun their flitter, before abruptly stopping.  
“H-Hey now!” He exclaimed, bringing a palm to her cheek, thumbing away her own tears, his voice growing soft, “That’s supposed to be MY line” 

The road was quiet as they began their drive back to the House of Lamentation, the sound being the low hum of the engine. The moment the two had expressed themselves, there had not been a second they weren’t connected, Mammon’s hand resting languid over June’s on the console between them, said girl scrolling through the wall of texts that masked her phone screen.  
Many were from the earlier teasing by Ivy, a few from Jane, inquiring about her whereabouts. She couldn’t help but be touched by Jane’s concern, the woman was only a year or two older, but she still felt unshakably maternal. However, the sweet questions from her were drowned out by the ribbings delivered by their favorite pink haired athlete. Surprisingly, also a short message from the other rather reclusive exchange student, Caspian, though he was just asking for a cryptic favour, which was normal in retrospect. As she clicked to Jane’s contact, the phone began to buzz with the normal clicking and whistles of her ringtone. The demon beside her glanced at the screen, a beaming smile covering his features as he saw the blurry picture of a candid Ivy.  
“Hello?” June called out cautiously, her finger flicking suddenly to the options, “You’re on speaker, Ives”  
“SO did ya guys kiss or what-”  
“Ivy!” June barked, switching to a regular call, “What do you need?”  
“...So, did you?”  
“Bye-”  
“NO, wait!” The other girl laughed, causing June to release a sigh, “Lucifer wants to know where you and Mammon are, what do you want me to tell ‘em?”  
“Um…” She stole a glimpse at Mammon, his grin never leaving, “Tell him...Tell him Mammon and I went to the park - he was helping me with a painting!”  
“Just the two of you…” Ivy teased, before continuing, “Well, you guys gotta hurry up, because he’s getting all fussy that you’re almost late for dinner-”  
“Is that June?” A faint, low pitched voice asked, followed by the addition of many, many quick footsteps.  
“No!” Ivy answered, then returned to the phone’s speaker, “Get your asses home, fast”  
The line went dead, the artist left staring at her screen in surprise.  
“Lucifer is a little upset,” She spoke slowly, returning the device to her bag.  
“Aagh, what a pain,” Mammon groaned, the car’s engine getting louder for a moment as the lights of the Devildom came into view. A curiosity scratched at his mind, a smirk evolving from the smile, “Junie...what was Ivy goin’ on about?”  
“Ya know, we’re almost late for dinner-”  
“Nah, I know that part,” He insisted, his fingers slyly intertwining with hers, “I mean about a kiss…”  
“Oh, well-” June laughed, nerves set off by his words, embarrassment crawling over her, “You know Ivy! She just says whatever she thinks, and I have no idea why she’d assume we were on a date, I didn’t tell her anything but I guess she was right in a way-”  
“Come on, stop ramblin’...it’s no big deal,” The car stopped, a fluorescent crimson flooding through the windshield, an ensemble of cars surrounding them on the busy Devildom streets, everyone waiting for the light to change.  
Her hand raised with his, the soft sensation of Mammon’s lips caressed her knuckles, a heat raising to her freckled cheeks. His eyes, now completely back to their usual plain blue with small streaks of lemon yellow, were shrouded in the red light, bored into her. The kiss was chaste, a quick peck, though rough and hard as he pressed himself to her fingers, never breaking eye contact once it was met.  
“Just know, human” He whispered, “The only one ya better be kissin’ from here on out is The Great Mammon, got it?”  
“Of course,” Her voice was strained, savouring the quiet of the moment, watching a greedy smirk spread on her boyfriend’s face. She was internally grateful for the current traffic signal, as she was sure that if it were daylight, her cheeks would match that of a ruby.  
The signal changed suddenly, from bright scarlet to a neon green, their hands dropping back to the console as the car lurched forward again, his eyes now concentrated on the road.  
“Great,” His usual voice returned, almost cocky and a tad too loud, though it felt endearing the moment, “I’m your demon, so ya know you can trust me to do the same, ‘cause you’re my human!” 

Life flows through the river of time, and no matter what obstacle may it come to face, the water will continue on, further through the future. Each molecule that comes together fights a constant battle, no matter what direction they face; spurred on by each other, in love and in spite, in the joy of being alive at the same time, in the same river. In that moment, her hands - her heart- conjoined with Mammon, June felt like she had finally started swimming for the first time towards, not against, the current of her destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Obey Me fic, but I'm so happy with how it turned out and for the friends who helped me think through my ideas before going into the writing process, this one is for you guys! The formatting isn't the prettiest, but I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
